Small Mercies
by DarkGoddess2002
Summary: Everyone knows that Vader is a man without mercy. A one-shot


**Yet another story I had written a while ago. No Beta.**

**Mild spoilers for ****_Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows _****but nothing major.**

**Still don't own Star Wars**

Moteé sat on the cold metal chair. She had been caught, while protecting Bail Organa. She would likely die soon, perhaps it was better this way. If she was dead she would never have to feel the pain of knowing she had failed her duty. Failed her friend, failed Padmé. Had she been there with her lady, perhaps she might have lived.

Moteé had tried not to obsess too much, obsession had lead Typho to his death. She would do what her lady could not do. She would fight against the Empire until her dying breath.

The sound of the doors opening behind her made her tense in her seat. The sound of the mechanical breathing sending a chill down her spine. Every member of the Rebel Alliance knew that sound.

Vader.

A shutter ran though her body and she cursed herself for it. She had faced death before. She would not give that mechanical monster the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid of him.

"Moteé you have grown sloppy. There was a time you could have outwitted Jedi."

Moteé shot the dark monster a startled look. Did he know her somehow?

"Perhaps you no longer care for your own life? Typho didn't and it got him killed."

Moteé jerked in her seat. She had suspected Vader had killed her male counterpart but she hadn't known for sure. She had known of Typho's determination of finding out who had killed Padmé. She had tried to discourage it, tried to make him see that Padmé would want him to put his skills to use for the Alliance. But the man had loved Padmé, and there were few more determined, or more foolhardy, than those in love.

She had seen the same reports as Typho had. Anakin had been with Padmé, Anakin who had been a strong, fierce warrior, who had loved Padmé with a passion that Moteé had never seen before or since. There was only one way anyone could have harmed her lady and that was over the dead body of Anakin Skywalker. From the reports she had heard there were none who stood a chance against the blade of Vader.

"You murdered Typho, did you murder Senator Amadiala and Knight Skywalker like he suspected?"

The creature before her jerked as if slapped.

"Speaking her name is what got Typho killed."

Moteé narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to die anyway, why not speak the names of your victims?"

"I won't kill you, handmaiden."

Moteé blinked. "What?"

"She loved you and you were willing to die for her. For that I let you live."

Moteé felt the binder slip off and heard the loud clatter as they hit the floor. She made no move to stand.

"Did you kill her?"

There was a long pause.

"Yes."

Had she imagined something or did he sound- regretful?

Anger tore though her. This man, this monster was the reason Padmé and her unborn child was dead. But as quickly as the anger came, sadness replaced it.

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to."

Moteé stared into the mask and everything clicked together.

"She was pregnant." She whispered.

"I know."

"You killed your child."

Vader jerked. "I have killed many children."

Moteé's heart sank. "You loved her so much. Why would you kill her?"

"She betrayed me."

Moteé didn't believe it for a moment. "She never would have betrayed you, not knowingly."

"She brought Kenobi to kill me."

Moteé shook her head, standing at last. She was so very tired. Too tired even to hate the man- creature that had killed Padmé.

"Go back to Naboo, Handmaiden, I will not give mercy a second time and the galaxy needs those who remember her in it."

Vader gestured to two guards and they gripped her arms and led her out.

0000000000

Luke watched the woman approach the funeral prier that still smouldered. She wore a hooded cloak of thick cloth, that obscured her features.

"You showed me mercy when the entire galaxy knew you had none." She murmured so softly it was hard even for him to make the sound out over the crackle of the fire.

"Be with my lady and may you find peace."

When she was turned to leave Luke moved. "Wait."

She turned, eyes wary.

"You knew Vader."

Brown eyes went to the flames. "I knew Anakin Skywalker. It's for him I mourn."

"You knew my father?"

Surprise flashed though her eyes. "His son?" Wonder crossed her features. "But how-? Padmé must have-" Her face lit with joy and before he knew it he was tightly embraced.

She was soothing, warm affection crashed against his mind. When she pulled back she was smiling and there were tears on her face.

"I knew your mother."

His own surprise held him mute for several moments before he was finally able to croak, "My mother?"

The woman laughed, wiping tears away from her face. "I am Moteé, I served your mother when she was pregnant with you. Shall I tell you about her?"

Luke nodded, paused, grimaced, then admitted. "It will have to wait until I can find my sister."

Moteé froze. "Sister?" Then she laughed. "Of course Anakin wanted a girl but Padmé wanted a boy, naturally they would both be right." She laughed again. "Yes, let's find your sister and I will tell you about one of the most amazing women I have ever had the pleasure to meet."


End file.
